Hadley Petrelli
Hadley Sydney Petrelli is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 11: Villains. She will be the second eldest daughter of Meredith and Nathan Petrelli, and will possess the abilities of Pyrokinetic Wings, Apportation and Pheromone Manipulation. Appearance Hadley will have golden blonde hair and dark brown eyes. She will be quite small and slight for her age as a child, and then slimly built as an adult. She will be 5'8 in height when fully grown. While she is young, she will normally be clothed in pretty dresses, and her mother will love taking the opportunity to dress her up. Her taste in clothes will become simpler as she ages, but she will still prefer the same colours throughout her life. Abilities Hadley's first ability will be Pyrokinetic Wings. She will be able to give herself fiery wings and then use them to fly. She won't be able to use her ability to grow any other kind of wings or to give wings to others. The wings will look like giant flames appearing out of her back, but they will not harm her body or burn her skin, hair or clothing. However, they would burn anyone else who came into contact with them. Her ability will be derived from her mother's pyrokinesis and her father's flight. Her second ability will be Apportation. Hadley will be able to use this ability to transport objects from one location to another. The movement will take only seconds. However, unlike others who possess this ability, she will not be able to transport people too. The objects she transports will vanish in glowing light and will then reappear in the destination she is thinking of. It will not matter where in the world the object is, nor how far she intends to move it. Her third ability will be Pheromone Manipulation. Hadley's ability enables her to manipulate the emotions and behaviour of others using pheromones. She finds it easiest to manipulate existing pheromones, for example increasing their level to strengthen an existing effect, but she can also release her own potent pheromones which are more effective. Normally she only does this when she absolutely has to, as she finds it tiring. When she affects existing pheromones, she simply has to think of the desired effect and it happens. When she releases her own pheromones, they are exhaled on her breath and secreted from her skin. Hadley's pheromones can have multiple effects. They can be used to cause sexual attraction, and also to cause aggression and start fights. She can induce nausea and use this effect to repel others. Her ability can also alter a person's emotions, to some degree, and can interrupt thought processes and concentration. Family & Relationships *Mother - Meredith Petrelli *Father - Nathan Petrelli *Older sister - Claire Bennet *Older half-brothers - Simon and Monty Petrelli *Younger brother - Evan Petrelli History & Future Etymology Hadley is an English name meaning "field of heather". Her middle name, Sydney, is an English name which can mean "wide island", "south of the water" or "from Sidon". Her surname is an Italian version of an originally Greek name which means "rock". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters